Habitación Compartida
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Karin había preferido ignorar a los fantasmas toda su vida, hasta que uno literalmente se quedó atrapado con ella en el peor lugar posible: su habitación. / ¡Two-shot! / ¡Reto FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1

Habitación Compartida.

Parte uno.

Kurosaki Karin balanceó suavemente las piernas en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de su padre. Estaban a pocos minutos de llegar a la nueva casa, y como venían conduciendo desde su antigua ciudad hace horas que la lista de reproducción en su celular había llegado a su fin, por lo que estaba aburridísima.

Ella ni siquiera quería mudarse. Tenía muchos amigos en Karakura y la secundaria no había sido tan mala como la primaria, pero no. Su estúpido padre había insistido en seguir a Ichigo hasta Tokio para acosar al pobre mientras él hacía la universidad. Karin se habría opuesto pero Yuzu no quería separarse de su hermano mayor así que terminó aceptando la situación pues siempre fue terrible negándole cualquier cosa a su hermana gemela mayor solo por unos minutos.

Y aquí estaba ahora, sentada malhumorada en la camioneta con su hermano roncando a su lado y su hermana cantando a todo pulmón una ridícula canción con su ridículo padre. ¿Cómo es que Ichigo lograba dormir con esos dos haciendo tanto escándalo? Realmente lo envidiaba.

Cuando su padre detuvo la camioneta y anunció que ya habían llegado, la menor de los tres hermanos miró expectante por la ventana a lo que sería su nuevo hogar al menos hasta que su hermano de cabellos anaranjados se hartara de su progenitor y los echará a todos de nuevo a Karakura, cosa que no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Tokio podía ser la gran capital y eso, sin embargo estaba segura de que no le gustaría el lugar y no solo porque odiaba lo ostentoso y multitudinario, sino que también porque la habían sacado de su zona de confort y todo por un capricho estúpido de su padre. Lo único bueno que le veía a esta situación es que finalmente tendría una habitación para ella sola.

Al menos tendrían un par de semanas para acostumbrarse antes de empezar la escuela, ya que aún no se acababan las vacaciones de verano.

Yuzu y su padre de inmediato corrieron a la casa, Karin al menos se molestó en tomar su propia maleta, pero aun así su hermano tendría que cargar con todas las otras, por lo que sería el último en entrar.

La casa era de tres pisos y el doble de grande que su antiguo hogar. Estaba pintada de blanco con ventanas azules y la puerta de entrada color rosa. Tenía un jardín con flores pequeñas pero bonitas de varios colores alegres. Aparentemente una vieja amiga de su padre se la había vendido a un precio ridículamente bajo cuando se enteró de que le ofrecieron trabajo en esta nueva ciudad, por lo que esta hermosa casa ahora era suya.

Entró y de inmediato notó el piso de madera de roble de marrón oscuro pero brillante. Las paredes eran de color blanco crema y había lámparas apagadas por el pasillo a mitad de cada pared. Subió por las escaleras deslizando la mano por el barandal bellamente tallado y observó curiosamente a su padre correr de inmediato hacia la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

-¡Masaki, esta es nuestra nueva habitación!- de inmediato comenzó a sacar sus miles de fotos de su madre como el espeluznante lunático que era.

-¡Yo escojo esta habitación!- gritó Yuzu felizmente saliendo de la habitación al lado de la habitación de su padre. -¡Las paredes son rosas! ¡Karin-chan!- la llamó de pronto. -¡Deberías escoger la habitación frente a la mía! ¡Así estaremos cerca!-

-Me gustaría, Yuzu, pero prefiero estar lo más lejos posible de la cabra loca.- le dio la espalda antes de que su puchero triste pudiera afectarla. –Tomaré la que está al final del pasillo.-

-¡Oye, Karin!- se quejó su hermano mientras entraba cargando todas las maletas. -¡Yo quería esa!-

-¡Pues lo siento, ahora es mía!- le sacó la lengua antes de correr a la habitación, riéndose al escucharlo maldecir. Arrojó sus maletas en la cama doble con sabanas azules y miró alrededor del cuarto con curiosidad.

Las paredes eran color celeste hielo, y el techo y el piso blancos, había un escritorio polvoriento lleno de libros también blanco y una mesilla de noche blanca también con una lámpara simple encima. No era exactamente su estilo, pero podía acostumbrarse. Se giró hacia la cama otra vez y jadeó al ver un majestuoso dragón pintado de punta a punta en la pared. Había sido pintado con blanco pero por el color de la pared se veía celeste hielo, tampoco parecía ser parte de la decoración. Alguien lo había hecho. ¿El dueño anterior?

-Oye, Karin, última oportunidad.- su hermano se asomó por la puerta que había dejado entreabierta. -¿Te quedarás con está habitación cien por ciento segura?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Sin duda.- aseguró. Después de ver ese genial dragón, no había manera de que dejara esta habitación. -¡Ahora largo de mi habitación, Ichi-nii!- le cerró la puerta en la cara… Pero fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño.

Una cadena. Una cadena semi-transparente cruzando varias veces la puerta. Y ahora que lo notaba… la cadena también atravesaba el techo, las paredes, el piso, se enredaba en las patas de la cama, rodeaba el escritorio y se metía directo en el blanco armario junto a la puerta y estaba ¿moviéndose?

Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, la cadena se estaba moviendo, un movimiento apenas imperceptible pero allí estaba.

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de abrir el armario y ver qué estaba dentro… pero ya tenía una leve sospecha, así que en cambio retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama y miró ceñuda al armario, preguntándose sí se trataba de lo que ella creía que se trataba.

Algo que su hermano y ella tenían en común aparte del mal carácter, era la habilidad de ver fantasmas desde pequeños. Aparentemente lo heredaron de su madre, aunque nunca pudieron confirmarlo porque ella murió antes de que Ichigo pudiera diferenciar entre los vivos y los muertos, y mucho menos Karin que tenía como cuatro años. Su padre y Yuzu no podían verlos así que lo más lógico era que lo hayan heredado de su madre, aunque su padre se hacía el tonto cuando le preguntaban respecto a esto.

Como ya tenía sus buenos trece años de experiencia viendo fantasmas, había visto varios tipos. Un tipo de fantasma muy raro pero con el que se había topado varias veces era el fantasma encadenado, ya sea a un lugar o algún objeto. Vio uno en una fábrica abandonada, otro en un árbol y otro encadenado a un auto.

¿Sería posible un fantasma encadenado a una habitación?

En respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta del armario comenzó a abrirse, y lentamente un chico como de su edad, tal vez un poco mayor, salió de este, dejándola apreciar su cabello blanco y profundos ojos turquesas. Él se veía bastante sólido, de hecho era el fantasma más sólido que había visto nunca, y la cadena que antes apenas se veía se volvía más y más sólida a medida que los eslabones terminaban su recorrido en la base que sobresalía del pecho del fantasma.

Él era un fantasma muy extraño y curioso… y bastante lindo, a decir verdad.

La miró por un segundo, luego miró la puerta que había abierto y la dejó cerrarse lentamente, para después comenzar a mirarla fijamente, estudiándola como ella lo había estudiado segundos atrás. Aunque… el chico fantasmal se estaba tomando muchísimo más tiempo para mirarla, y francamente ya la estaba comenzando a incomodar demasiado.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, idiota?- rugió molesta. El albino se sobresaltó, luego miró hacia la puerta que seguía cerrada, luego a la ventana también cerrada, después a la izquierda y a la derecha, antes de finalmente mirarla con confusión. –Sí, idiota de cabello blanco, te estoy hablando a ti. Y sí, puedo verte.- contestó a las preguntas que seguro quería hacerle, rodando los ojos.

-¿Puedes verme?- la miró con ojos incrédulos, su voz profunda y grave.

-Ya te dije que sí.- bufó. -¿Eres un fantasma encadenado a este cuarto? ¿O a toda la casa?-

-Solo a esta habitación, puedo asomarme por la ventana y por la puerta, pero no puedo salir.- explicó aunque se notaba que todavía no había salido del shock de que pudiera verlo.

-Genial.- ¿por qué tuvo que ir y escoger la única habitación que venía con fantasma incluido? ¡Debería haberle dejado el cuarto a su hermano! ¡Ahora se sentía tan estúpida! Y sabía que ese bastardo ya no iba a cambiar de habitación por simple y mero orgullo. –Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?-

-¿Mi problema?- alzó una ceja.

-Sí, tu problema. Tu asunto pendiente. ¿Por qué estás atado aquí? ¿Qué te impide ir al otro mundo o lo que sea?- inquirió exasperada.

Él pestañeó un par de veces, antes de que una mirada pensativa invadiera sus facciones.

-La verdad no tengo idea.- finalmente dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Cómo qué no tienes idea?!- pisoteó indignada. -¡Todos los fantasmas saben cuál es su asunto pendiente! ¡Es en lo único de lo que siempre están lloriqueando todo el tiempo! ¡No puedes no saber qué te ata aquí! ¡Simplemente no puedes!- gruñó frustrada. -¡Finalmente quiero ayudar a un estúpido fantasma con su estúpido propósito pero el idiota no lo sabe! ¡¿Y cómo demonios se supone que te largaras de mi habitación sí no puedes terminar tu asunto pendiente?!- esto era tan irónico.

Todos los fantasmas que alguna vez se dieron cuenta de que ella podía verlos no dejaban de perseguirla intentando convencerlas de ayudarlos, pero ella siempre los ignoraba o sí en verdad llegaba a apiadarse de ellos en todo caso le decía a su hermano que se hiciera cargo. Ahora sí quería deshacerse de ese fantasma atado a su nueva habitación tenía que resolver su asunto pendiente ¡¿y el idiota no lo sabía?!

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

No podía decirle a su hermano, en realidad sí le decía que había un chico de su edad encadenado a su cuarto no dudaría ni un segundo en cambiar habitaciones, incluso contra su voluntad, ¡y realmente le había gustado esa habitación! En especial ese genial dragón en la pared. Tal vez el fantasma nunca se fuera y entonces la habitación nunca sería suya… E incluso sí se iba su hermano nunca se la regresaría.

La mejor opción era simplemente tomar el asunto en sus manos. Por primera vez ella se encargaría del problema espiritual sola.

-¡Oye, chica!- la voz del fantasma de repente la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- ella lo miró confundida y él bufó. –Te pregunté ¿cómo es que puedes verme? ¿Y por qué sabes tanto de fantasmas? ¿Hay más personas como tú?-

-Oh, eso.- rodó los ojos. –No tengo idea de cómo puedo verte, siempre he podido ver fantasmas, igual mi hermano mayor, pero solo él y yo. Probablemente lo heredamos de nuestra madre pero ella murió antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle y nuestro padre dice no tener idea. Y sé mucho de fantasmas porque en mi antigua ciudad siempre me estaban siguiendo. Y sí, supongo que hay más personas como yo, aunque aparte de mi hermano solo conocí a una dulce anciana en mi otra ciudad.-

-Hmm.- la miró contemplativo. -¿Y dices que estoy atrapado aquí por tener un asunto pendiente?-

-Seguramente. Aunque no puedo estar cien por ciento segura pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora yo diría que sí.- lo miró curiosa. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas atrapado aquí? Por tu ropa pareces haber muerto en esta época, aunque sea.- a veces podía decir el año aproximado de la muerte de un fantasma por la ropa que vestía. Él vestía jeans y una camisa verde oscuro de mangas cortas.

-No lo sé… supongo que alrededor de uno o dos años.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- después de semejante grito, Karin tuvo que espantar a su preocupada familia antes de que entrara a su habitación asegurándoles que solo fue una pequeña confusión y estaba bien. Luego se volteó hacía el albino con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Moriste hace tan poco tiempo?- nunca había conocido a nadie con una muerte tan reciente. Y ahora que lo pensaba… -Oh, cielo santo…- sus ojos se ampliaron con horror. -¿Acaso tú… falleciste en esta misma habitación?- se espantó.

Tal vez sí dejaría que su hermano se quedé con la habitación después de todo…

-No lo sé.- frunció el ceño, viéndose frustrado. –Todo es borroso, confuso.- se frotó las sienes.

-¿No recuerdas nada cuando estabas vivo?- este fantasma era raro, todos siempre recordaban. ¿Por qué él era diferente?

-Yo… recuerdo un poco.- siguió masajeando su frente. –Recuerdo… a mi hermana. Mi hermana mayor.- abrió los ojos, como si estuviera sorprendido de recordar. –Comíamos sandía en el pórtico. Cuando éramos pequeños a veces tenía pesadillas y venía a dormir aquí… pero siempre mojaba la cama.- frunció el ceño, aunque parecía contener una sonrisa. –Pero… yo… no puedo recordar su nombre.- volvió a verse frustrado.

Karin solo lo miraba con sorprendida fascinación y un poco de pena por su situación. Este fantasma era raro, pero parecía agradable.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre, al menos?- preguntó esperanzada de tener que pensar en él solo como el fantasma encadenado a su cuarto.

-Eso sí.- contestó rápidamente, por fin dejando de forzarse a recordar. –Mi nombre es Toshiro.-

-Toshiro.- sonaba bien. –Yo soy Karin.- le sonrió, pero luego una idea pasó por su cabeza y sus hombros se hundieron. –Bueno, Toshiro, será mejor que aprendamos a llevarnos bien rápido.- murmuró mientras se recostaba desganada en la cama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque desde ahora parece que seremos compañeros de cuarto.- porque no había modo en el infierno de que le dejara esa genial habitación a su hermano.

-¿Eso no será incómodo para ti? Hay otras habitaciones en la casa.- la miró con una ceja en alto.

-Hay cuatro, y cada una está ocupada por un miembro de mi familia.-

-¿Creí que solo eran tu padre, tu hermano y tú?-

-Tengo una hermana gemela.- él se sorprendió. –Descuida, no nos parecemos en nada. Gemelas fraternas. Y también nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes, pero nos adoramos.- sonrió al pensar en Yuzu. –Pero por mucho que la ame, preferiría no tener que volver a compartir habitación con ella. Es la persona más dulce del mundo y todo, pero muy entrometida.-

-¿Por qué no cambias de habitación con tu hermano o tu padre?-

-Mi padre ya puso sus pies en esa habitación, así que prefiero mantenerme muy alejada al menos por el resto de mi vida. Y no quiero darle la habitación a mi hermano. ¡Nunca me la devolvería!- ya conocía muy bien a ese bastardo.

-¿Por qué quieres tanto mi habitación?- la miró incrédulo.

-Ya no es tuya, estás muerto.- lo señaló acusadoramente. -¡Y me gusta mucho la habitación! Es más grande que la que tenía antes y es solo para mí. Es la más alejada a la habitación de mi escandaloso padre y tiene ese genial dragón pintado en la pared.- señaló al dragón en cuestión.

-Ah.- alzó las cejas con interés. -¿Te gusta mi dragón?-

-¿Tú lo pintaste?- su boca cayó.

-No recuerdo por qué, pero recuerdo haberlo hecho.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Bueno, pues es genial.-

Toshiro le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

Más tarde esa noche, después de haber desempacado y alertar al fantasma que sí llegaba a husmear en sus cajones se las pagaría, se marchó a cenar ante el llamado de su hermana ignorando las protestas del chico chillándole que él no era ningún pervertido.

-Oye, viejo…- lo llamó mientras cenaban.

-¡¿Sí, mi dulce y precioso angelito de papá?!-

-¿Sabes quién vivió aquí antes que nosotros?-

-No, ¿por qué?- la miró confundido.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Entonces quién demonios te vendió la casa?-

-Un agente de bienes raíces, dulzura.-

-Genial, eres un inútil.-

-¡Karin-chan! ¡¿Cómo le dices eso a tu amado padre?!- lloriqueó corriendo al poster de su madre que acababa de colgar.

Volvió a su habitación y encontró a Toshiro sentado en la silla del escritorio ojeando uno de los libros del estante. Buscó ropa para bañarse cuidando que él no estuviera viendo y envolvió todo en una toalla para después salir a ducharse y regresar ya vestida con su pijama aunque con el cabello suelto y mojado sin cepillar.

-Oye, Toshiro.- llamó su atención mientras tomaba un peine y comenzaba a pasarlo por sus cabellos largos apenas hasta por debajo de los hombros. -¿Alguna familia vivió aquí antes de que llegásemos?-

-No que yo recuerde. Solo venían algunas personas a ver la casa, pero al final nunca regresaban.- contestó secamente sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

-Ya veo.- refunfuñó mientras intentaba atar su cabello en una trenza baja, lo cual era mucho más fácil cuando Yuzu estaba allí para hacerlo por ella.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- finalmente levantó la vista.

-Bueno, sí viviste aquí entonces tu familia también. Y sí tú no sabes tu propio asunto pendiente, entonces de seguro ellos sí. Así que si encuentro a tu familia, ellos me ayudaran una forma de ayudarte a irte de mi habitación.- él le frunció el ceño.

-Has lo que quieras.- intentó volver a leer su libro, pero aparentemente las maldiciones que estaba lanzando por no poder hacerse una trenza lo fastidiaron lo suficiente para volver a mirarla. -¿Qué ni siquiera puedes hacer una simple trenza?- indagó exasperado.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!-

-En realidad…- él apartó la mirada por un segundo, antes de asentir. –Sí, creo que sé hacer trenzas.-

-¿Sabes?- su boca cayó. –Oye… ¿seguro que tienes un pene debajo de esos pantalones?-

-¡CÁLLATE, KARIN!- rugió molesto al escucharla carcajearse. –Tengo una hermana ¿recuerdas? Debe ser por eso que lo sé.- arrojó su libro y se acercó a ella. –Voltéate.- eso detuvo su risa.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Voltéate. Voy a hacer la trenza por ti.- ella, un poco aturdida, ni siquiera lo pensó bien y se dio la vuelta, crispándose cuando sintió sus dedos desenredar el desastre de nudos que se hizo en el pelo y comenzar a trenzarlos cuidadosamente. Para un chico muerto, sus manos se sentían bastante cálidas y agradables, y sólidas, muy sólidas. –Listo. No fue tan difícil.-

-Presumido.- sin embargo, al verse en el espejo colgado en la puerta se impresionó bastante por su trabajo. ¡Era incluso más elegante que las trenzas que hacía Yuzu! –Uhh… gracias, supongo.- fue a acostarse en la cama y extendió una mano para apagar la luz, pero entonces volteó hacia él. –Oye… ¿Tú duermes?-

-Sí, aunque no necesito hacerlo.-

-¿Y sí yo me duermo y tú no duermes no me vas a mirar como un acosador espeluznante, cierto?- él se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¡¿Quién me crees?! ¡¿Por qué demonios querría mirar cómo roncas?!-

-¡Yo no roncó, imbécil!- bufó. –En fin, solo quería preguntarte sí piensas dormir o sí vas a seguir leyendo tus libros, porque quiero apagar la luz.-

-Ya he leído esos libros miles de veces.- murmuró con cansancio. –Creo que dormiré. Apaga la luz.-

Ella se encogió de hombros y finalmente apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches, Toshiro.- dijo por educación, aunque él no le contestó.

Rápidamente se durmió y cuando abrió los ojos, encontró un poco raro estar en una nueva habitación, pero luego recordó que se había mudado y simplemente fue a lavarse los dientes y después bajó cuando escucho una voz femenina gritar que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Sin embargo, cuando bajó, la familia que encontró no se veía en nada como la suya.

Una mujer tetona de cabello rubio ondulado la saludó con un escandaloso buenos días para después ahogarla en su escote unos segundos antes de que un hombre de cabello plateado alto y de sonrisa espeluznante la alejara. Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro estaba sirviendo el desayuno y le deseó buenos días con dulzura. Ella le recordaba a Yuzu, y seguro que fue su voz la que confundió con la de su hermana.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y los miró en silencio mientras las dos mujeres conversaban ruidosamente y el hombre solo hacía un comentario burlón ocasional. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién demonios eran ellos y qué habían hecho cuando el timbre sonó de pronto.

La mujer rubia y el hombre albino se quedaron silencio, mientras que la castaña saltó alegremente saliendo de su lugar para ir a abrir gritando repetidas veces la misma oración "¡Él está aquí! ¡Él está aquí!" ¿Pero quién era este "él" del que hablaba? ¿Y quiénes eran ellos, para el caso?

La castaña volvió al comedor jalando a un hombre de cabello color chocolate y lentes que les dio una sonrisa amable y cálida a los adultos, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Karin, un brillo siniestro y aterrador destelló en sus ojos marrones por detrás de esos anteojos, y la joven sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda.

Ese hombre no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Los otros tres eran desconocidos, y el hombre de cabello blanco era espeluznante, pero no parecían malas personas. Sin embargo... ese sujeto se veía simplemente… tan falso.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se despertó del sueño, jadeando y sudando profundamente.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Se secó el sudor de la frente y trató de controlar su respiración. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? Solo fue un estúpido y muy raro sueño, o pesadilla.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos se fijaron en Toshiro que había dormido sentado en su silla con la cabeza en el escritorio e igualmente estaba jadeando, probablemente acababa de despertarse también. ¿Habrá tenido una pesadilla como ella?

Decidió no darle importancia y fue a buscar en el armario la ropa que usaría ese día, tomando solo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca unas tallas más grandes de lo que le correspondía. Una vez terminó sus rituales de la mañana bajó a desayunar mientras se hacía una coleta lamentando haber tenido que perder la bonita trenza que hizo Toshiro y luego aceptó ir a pasear al centro ante la insistencia de su hermana.

El día pasó rápido, apenas habló con el fantasma en su habitación y al llegar la noche se acostó en su cama después de que le hiciera otra de sus bonitas trenzas, le deseó buenas noches de nuevo sin obtener respuesta y se durmió.

Estaba soñando algo raro, un mundo donde los shinigamis usaban kimono y peleaban con espadas contra monstruos grotescos, cuando de repente se vio arrastrada a otro tipo de sueño.

Estaba en la nueva casa, otra vez con esa familia desconocida. De nuevo estaban en el comedor, pero ella por alguna razón sintió el impulso de salir y se dirigió hacia la sala. Allí estaba el tipo castaño con lentes, sentado en el sofá pero con la mirada fija en el televisor de pantalla plana instalado en la pared. Por alguna razón, Karin supo que había algo importante detrás de ese televisor, y ella temió que ese tipo lo supiera también.

Despertó en el mismo estado que el día anterior, y esta vez se extrañó mucho más de ver a Toshiro en el mismo estado que ella. ¿No era un poco demasiada coincidencia?

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Karin?- preguntó mientras se bajaba de la silla estirando sus brazos.

Ella vaciló por un momento, fijándose en sus bíceps bien trabajados y los abdominales que se asomaron cuando su camisa se levantó un poco, luego sacudió la cabeza y empezó a peinar su cabello con los dedos, de repente sintiéndose muy consciente de ella misma.

-Algo así.- murmuró apenas, con las mejillas un poco rojas. -¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-

-No lo sé, no puedo recordar.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza. –Pero ya es la segunda vez que me pasa, creo que me abstendré de dormir por un tiempo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya, que fácil es deshacerse de los problemas cuando estás muerto.- rodó los ojos. -¿Y qué harás sí no duermes? No pienso dejar las luces encendidas para que leas tus libros.-

-Tengo mis formas de pasar el tiempo, he pasado dos años de soledad aquí antes de que llegaras y a veces hasta yo me hartó de leer los mismos libros una y otra, y otra, y otra vez…- su voz sonó tan exhausta que Karin no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.

-Sabes… sí quieres podría conseguirte libros nuevos.- eso hizo que él la mirara con sus bonitos ojos turquesas muy abiertos. –Vi una gran biblioteca cuando pasee por la ciudad ayer. Solo dime qué tipo de libros quieres y los conseguiré para ti.- sonrió amistosamente.

-¿Sí sabes que los libros no son baratos, verdad?- preguntó con cautela.

-No soy estúpida, Toshiro.- lo miró ofendida. –Tengo bastante ahorrado de mis mesadas, puedo conseguirte sin problemas cuatro o cinco libros.- bueno, eso solo sí seguía postergando reparar ese balón de futbol que necesitaba otro parche desde hace meses, pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

-No puedo pedirte que gastes dinero en mí. Estoy muerto, tú estás viva, eres la que necesita el dinero.- se cruzó de brazos intentando sonar inflexible.

Karin sintió la terquedad por la que su familia era muy conocida despertar. Sí él creía que se iba a imponer sobre ella estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

-Escucha, Toshiro. Tienes dos opciones. O me dices qué libros prefieres y voy y yo gastó bien mi dinero en algo que te gustara. O sigues insistiendo que no lo haga e iré y gastare mi dinero de todas formas en algo que tal vez no te guste. Tú decides.- le sonrió con cinismo.

Él gruñó, pero luego sus hombros se hundieron en derrota.

-Policiales.- dijo finalmente. –Policiales, aventura y suspenso. Solo en esos puedo pensar.- ella sonrió.

-Con eso me basta.-

Fue a la biblioteca más tarde después del almuerzo y perdió un buen par de horas en encontrar libros que pudieran gustarle a su compañero de cuarto fantasmal. Finalmente encontró tres libros, uno por cada género que pidió y pensó que podría permitirse comprar uno más así que siguió buscando. Fue entonces cuando se topó con un libro muy peculiar.

"Parapsicología" dictaba el título del libro. La portada consistía en un fantasma y una mujer mirándose a través de un espejo. Decidió tomar el libro y se fijó en la contraportada, que estaba llena de frases estúpidas para llamar la atención, pero en una de esas leyó algo que le interesó.

"¿Puedes ver fantasmas? ¿O acaso tienes sueños de gente que vivió en el pasado a través de los ojos de alguien más?" Esas preguntas fueron lo que la convencieron de comprar el libro sin pensarlo más.

-Interesantes libros.- murmuró la bibliotecaria luego de decirle el precio de los cuatro libros.

-Gracias, supongo.- sacó el dinero y se lo tendió.

-¿Te gustan mucho los libros policiales, de aventura y suspenso?- inquirió ella mientras tomaba el dinero.

-Me fascinan.- murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo, pues realmente le gustaban más los libros de fantasía y horror.

-Entonces creo que este te gustara.- murmuró entusiasmada ella mientras le tendía el libro que había estado leyendo antes.

-¿Eh?- tomó el libro por reflejo, notando por el resumen en la contraportada que era un libro policial, de suspenso y aventura. Seguramente a Toshiro le encantaría. Pero… -Yo… realmente no puedo pagarlo.- se frotó la nuca mientras le regresaba el libro.

-¿Sabes qué?- la bibliotecaria le sonrió, y al mirarla con más atención Karin no pudo evitar sentir que ya la había visto antes. –Te lo obsequió. Es todo tuyo.-

-¿Qué? No. No puedo aceptarlo.- negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Por favor, acéptalo.- la mujer le dio los mismos ojos de cachorrito que Yuzu le daba siempre que no quería que se niegue a una de sus locuras. –Me recuerdas a una personita de tu edad a la que le habría encantado leerlo.- miró el libro con una sonrisa llorosa. –Me haría muy feliz que disfrutaras de ese libro.- insistió.

Al final Karin no pudo negarse y terminó aceptando el libro, yendo a casa con su espalda pesándole por cargar los cinco libros. Al llegar le tendió a Toshiro los cuatro y se quedó con el de parapsicología, asegurándose de que no lo viera.

-Vaya… estoy impresionado. Estos libros se ven muy bien, en especial este.- murmuró él mientras sostenía el libro obsequiado en sus manos. –Me gustaría decir que te lo compensaré pero como estoy muerto no creo que eso me sea muy fácil.- ella solo pudo reír.

El resto de la semana el albino se la pasó leyendo su nuevo libro al igual que Karin leía el suyo, aunque no había encontrado nada muy útil que se diga pero al menos era interesante ver que la persona que lo escribió no era por completo un charlatán, ya que hablaba de las cadenas y los asuntos pendientes, pero hasta el momento no había mencionado nada de los sueños, aunque ella tampoco había vuelto a tenerlos.

Pasó otra semana y las clases comenzaron. Y con eso comenzaron los problemas.

-Listo, ya puedes mirar.- masculló Karin aún con el rostro rojo ya vestida con su uniforme escolar. Toshiro se dio la vuelta y ella pudo notar la marca de la bofetada que le dio aún roja en su mejilla. -¡Y la próxima vez cuando te diga que no mires, no mires, idiota!- le chilló aún muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

Estaba llegando tarde y corrió a ponerse el uniforme a su habitación. Al ver que su amigo fantasma estaba mirando en la dirección opuesta leyendo su libro, ella le gritó que no volteara mientras se quitaba la blusa, entonces el estúpido volteó para preguntarle por qué… y claro que ella tuvo que abofetearlo por eso. ¡Honestamente, pero qué imbécil!

El resto del mes estuvo tan ocupada con cosas de la escuela que no tuvo mucho tiempo de leer su libro. Finalmente un fin de semana se decidió por rechazar la oferta de Yuzu de salir con sus nuevos amigos y se sentó en el porche de la casa a leer el libro de parapsicología tranquilamente.

Había encontrado una página que hablaba de fantasmas encadenados, pero aún no encontraba el por qué Toshiro se veía más sólido que los fantasmas normales o por qué su cadena se hacía cada vez más invisible a medida que los eslabones se alejaban de su pecho. También había una cantidad considerable que hablaba acerca de los propósitos de los fantasmas, pero ninguna que hablará de aquellos que no pudieran recordarlo.

Lo único que encontraba útil hasta el momento es que confirmó su teoría de que TODOS los fantasmas sin excepción tenían un motivo por el cual no pasaban al otro lado. Entonces Toshiro tenía que tener uno, la diferencia es que él no lo recordaba.

-¡Hola, Karin-chan!- unos días después de su escapada para leer su libro, un chico del nuevo grupo de amigos de Yuzu se le acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa. –No fuiste el fin de semana… me quedé con las ganas de verte.- se frotó el brazo con timidez.

-Tenía algo que hacer, Isao-kun.- el chico hizo un puchero, pero luego volvió a frotar su brazo.

-B-bueno… ya que estuviste ocupada el domingo anterior… ¿Qué te parece sí este domingo sales por unas malteadas conmigo? ¡Y-yo pagó!- ofreció con el rostro rojo.

La Kurosaki estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero luego pensó que apreciaría mucho unas cuantas golosinas. Últimamente tuvo que dejar su vieja costumbre de darse esos pequeños gustos pues estaba ahorrando para comprarle más libros a Toshiro y tenerlo contento. Incluso había comprado una pequeña lámpara para que se entretuviera leyendo mientras dormía.

La verdad… últimamente Toshiro y Karin se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Ella nunca fue de las que prefirieran estar encerrada en una habitación, era inquieta y le gustaba estar siempre en movimiento, pero cuando se trataba de conversar con su amigo fantasmal resistía esos impulsos en pos de pasar un buen rato con él. Y él parecía estar mucho menos acostumbrado a aburrirse cuando ella tenía que ir a la escuela o dormir, ya lo había pescado varias veces mirándola mientras dormía, a lo que alegaba que estaba aburrido aunque aún le costaba creerle del todo, pero de igual forma decidió comprarle la lámpara para que leyera y no la acosara cuando dormía. Aunque no podía salvarlo del aburrimiento cuando tenía que ir a la escuela, él siempre estaba más gruñón de lo normal cuando se tardaba de más en volver de la escuela por tener que limpiar o por quedarse a hablar con amigos. Normalmente le habría molestado que se quejara de que ella tuviera vida social, pero saber que a él le gustaba su compañía la hacía sentir… feliz.

Salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de Isao Yoshio, que insistió en su oferta de salir el domingo.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, aceptó.- se encogió de hombros. –Nos vemos el domingo, entonces.-

-¡S-sí! ¡Genial, Karin-chan! ¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás!- se inclinó profundamente con una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Cuando le comentó a Toshiro de esto al volver de la escuela, él la miró con una mueca descontenta que la hizo preguntarse qué hizo mal ahora.

-¿Aceptaste salir con ese chico, en serio?- su voz parecía como si estuviera recriminándole algo.

-No es una cita. Solo saldremos a tomar malteadas.- rodó los ojos mientras hacía su tarea con mala cara.

-Eso es definitivamente una cita.- rodó los ojos con exasperación. –Él claramente tiene intenciones de cortejarte, no seas tan ingenua, Karin.- la regañó.

-¿Cortejarme? Creí que moriste hace dos años, no hace dos siglos.- se carcajeó. Toshiro siempre tenía el talento de hacerla reír con mucha más facilidad que cualquier otra persona, incluso sí él no tenía la intención de lograrlo.

-Bien, él claramente tiene intenciones de meterse en tus malditos pantalones. ¿Así está mejor?- gruñó.

-Wow, Toshiro, tranquilo.- frunció el ceño. Él parecía más enojado que de costumbre. –Incluso sí es una cita Isao-kun no es tan malo, es un chico muy tierno de hecho. Él no es ese tipo.- defendió al chico pues era un buen amigo, aunque un poco patético.

-Pues bien. Sal con él a su estúpida cita con sus estúpidas malteadas sí tanto te gusta.- arrojó el libro que había estado leyendo y fue a enfurruñarse a una esquina de la habitación.

-Yo no dije que me gustará.- murmuró por lo bajo, aun confundida por su actitud. Se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a su tarea, frustrándose cada vez más por los cálculos imposibles. -¡Oye, Toshiro! ¿Sabes algo de matemáticas?- él murmuró algo que no pudo entender, pero decidió tomarlo como un sí. -¡Entonces trae tu fantasmagórico trasero aquí y ayúdame!-

-¡Dije que no tengo idea sí sé o no sé!- gruñó molesto, pero se acercó de todos modos. Echó un vistazo a las ecuaciones, y luego a la forma en la que había estado respondiéndolas. –Pero qué… ¡Karin! ¡¿Qué no sabes que el maldito signo debe cambiarse?!- le arrebató la libreta de las manos, mirando horrorizado su tarea. -¡Y esa NO es la raíz cubica de 72! ¿¡Y qué no sabes que se resuelve primero lo que está dentro de los paréntesis!?- chilló indignado, pareciendo estar a punto de golpearla con la libreta, varias veces.

-Bueno, parece que sí sabes de matemáticas…- ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca.

Afortunadamente después de eso ganó un buen tutor para ayudarla a mejorar sus notas en matemáticas, lo único malo era tener que soportar sus indignados reproches porque ¿ _cómo se atrevía_ ella a ser mala en algo tan sagrado y sencillo como las matemáticas?

Aparentemente Toshiro había sido todo un nerd antes de morir.

Llegó el domingo y ella iba a salir a la "cita" vestida como siempre, de no ser porque Yuzu invadió su habitación y comenzó a vaciar sus cajones en busca de algo más "bonito" para que llevara. Como Yuzu no podía ver a Toshiro, varias veces terminaba arrojándole su ropa a la cara, y tanto el albino como la pelinegra murieron de vergüenza cuando uno de sus sujetadores fue a parar a su rostro.

Yuzu tenía suerte de no tener idea de qué había pasado, o habría escuchado los gritos del chico y soportado los reclamos de la menor.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando la obligó a ponerse la ropa que le eligió, quitándole su camiseta tan rápido que el chico fantasma ni tuvo tiempo de voltear sin antes tener un buen vistazo de su torso semi-desnudo. Afortunadamente luego de inmediato volteó y Karin decidió perdonarle la vida por esta vez.

Fue a la "cita" ignorando los chillidos de su hermana y la mala cara de su amigo. Isao-kun se portó muy bien pagando por todos sus caprichos y divirtiéndola con entretenidas anécdotas de su nuevo grupo de amigos que recién estaba comenzando a conocer.

Sin embargo, al final ella terminó dándose cuenta de que las intenciones de este chico eran más que amistosas y cuando la invitó a una segunda cita tuvo que decirle que no.

-¿P-pero por qué? ¿No te divertiste conmigo hoy, Karin-chan?- hizo un triste puchero.

-Bueno, sí, pero…-

-¿O es que acaso… te gusta alguien más?- ante esa pregunta, ella se quedó de piedra.

¿Le gustaba alguien más? Al plantearse esa cuestión, todo lo que podía venirle a la mente eran los hermosos ojos turquesas de su amigo no-vivo.

Pero… ¡Él estaba muerto! ¿Cómo podría gustarle? Tenía una cadena literalmente brotándole del pecho, no podía salir de un área tan reducida como su habitación y nadie más que ella y su hermano podían verlo. ¡Era un fantasma hecho y derecho! Y tenía que mantenerlo oculto de todos, en especial de su hermano, porque sí no la creerían loca y su hermano no querría que volviera a acercarse a él. Y apenas supiera cómo lo enviaría al otro mundo para que dejé de invadir su habitación y…

Y lo perdería para siempre.

Se quedó sin aliento ante ese pensamiento y Yoshio le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Lo siento, Isao-kun.- murmuró apenas consciente de su presencia. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos. –No puedo volver a salir contigo. ¡Tengo que irme!- sin más salió corriendo.

-¡Karin-chan!- él gritó su nombre pero lo ignoró.

No podía dejar de pensar en Toshiro.

Habían pasado un par de meses conviviendo juntos diariamente y ella aun así no se dio cuenta sino hasta que le hicieron la pregunta. ¿Le gustaba alguien? ¡Sí! Sí le gustaba alguien. Le gustaba Toshiro, le gustaba mucho, muchísimo.

Pero él… era un fantasma. Estaba muerto y ella era una persona viva. Era completamente imposible y aun así… Aun así no podía dejar de sentir que quería estar con él.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Así es, continuara, esto es un Two-shot!

Pero no se preocupen n.n La segunda parte ya esta escrita y terminada, la subire mañana o pasado, no sé :v

De todos modos este fic forma parte del Reto FanFiction!

Género: Espiritual.

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero q todas las hermosas HitsuKarinistas se lo hayan pasado bien! :'D

Lamento haber olvidado de nuevo subir los fics, ahora tendre q subir todos los q me faltaron hoy xP Así q nos leemos en unas horas! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Habitación Compartida.

Parte dos.

Regresó a casa e ignoró las preguntas de Yuzu. Se encerró en su habitación y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Toshiro sentado en su cama mirándola con curiosidad. Por un momento olvidó que él no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera allí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue la cita?- preguntó fríamente.

-Estuvo… bien.- oh, sí, la cita fue buena, pero el cómo terminó fue horrible.

-Oh.- se levantó bruscamente de la cama. -¿Entonces supongo que saldrás con él otra vez? ¿O acaso ya son novios?- preguntó con amargura, mirándola con una mueca de rabia contenida.

-Toshiro, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?- no le gustaba que le hablara así. –Tú…- se calló a sí misma cuando de pronto todo tuvo sentido. –Tú… estás celoso.- lo miró con la boca abierta, intentando no sonreír ante esa revelación.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- retrocedió como sí lo hubiera golpeado. –P-por supuesto que no… Solo… solo…- pese a su negativa, parecía pensativo. –Solo no me gusta la idea de que…-

-¿De qué yo esté con otro que no seas tú?- sonrió divertida, aunque su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho.

Él se mordió el labio, antes de suspirar derrotado.

-Bien.- dijo bruscamente. –Tal vez sí estoy celoso. ¿Pero qué demonios importa? Solo soy un fantasma. Estoy muerto. ¿Qué importa lo que piense alguien que nunca podría llevarte a tomar malteadas ni a ningún lugar fuera de estas condenadas cuatro paredes?- apretó los puños antes de darle la espalda.

Karin lo miró maravillada. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Él sentía lo mismo que ella? Estaba mal, y era imposible ¡pero sentía lo mismo! Al demonio con todo lo demás.

-Me importa.- se acercó lentamente a él y colocó una mano en su espalda, ignorando la cadena enredada a su alrededor. –Me importa mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar, Toshiro.- confesó en apenas un susurro. Él volvió la cabeza ligeramente, mirándola de reojo. –Dime loca, pero… resulta que estoy enamorada de un fantasma. Así que sí, las opiniones de los muertos me importan.- sonrió divertida, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas por la admisión de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué?- volteó bruscamente, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, sus sólidas, cálidas, grandes manos. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Karin?-

-Dije que me gustas… idiota.- susurró molesta por tener que repetir algo tan vergonzoso.

Aunque valió la pena cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Era su primer beso, y se lo estaba dando un chico muerto. Y no podría ser mejor. O tal vez sí. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando sus manos tomaron sus caderas y las suyas se enterraron en su blanco cabello mientras profundizaban el beso. Mucho mejor.

Pasaron un buen tiempo haciendo eso, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Yuzu diciéndole que ya estaba lista la cena.

Fue a cenar con el rostro prácticamente en llamas, teniendo que soportar las miradas extrañadas de los hombres Kurosaki y la preocupación de su hermana porque tuviera fiebre o algo peor.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, evitó mirar a Toshiro, que tenía su nariz convenientemente enterrada en uno de sus libros. Tomó su pijama y fue a ducharse, luego regresó y apagó la luz para luego meterse en la cama y recostarse. Aun así, no pudo dormir.

Finalmente, oyó los pasos y la cadena arrastrándose y de pronto pudo vislumbrar el rostro de Toshiro tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna colándose por las cortinas entreabiertas de su ventana.

-Lo siento.- susurró él suavemente. –Lamento haberte besado así. Créeme que no quise molestarte.- murmuró arrepentido.

-N-no me molestaste, Toshiro.- le sonrió apenas, todavía avergonzada de mirarlo. –Solo que… todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca antes me había gustado un chico antes… menos un fantasma. Supongo que estoy un poco… apenada.- admitió a regañadientes.

No le gustaba reconocer debilidad, pero prefería eso a hacerlo creer que hizo algo malo. Ella quería ese beso tanto como él.

-Oh…- apartó la mirada, y a ella le dio la impresión de que estaba sonrojado, aunque no podía decirlo por la tenue iluminación. –Eso es un alivio porque… también me gustas.- eso la hizo sonreír. Él sonrió también y Karin de inmediato jadeó. ¡Era la primera vez que le sonreía de verdad! Había estado esperando mucho por esa sonrisa, y se la dio cuando la iluminación era una mierda. Maldita sea su suerte. -¿Todo está bien?- él dejó de sonreír pasando a estar confundido.

-Sí.- bufó. –Oye, ¿quieres…?... No sé… ¿Dormir aquí conmigo?- esta vez, incluso con la iluminación de mierda, pudo ver claramente que su rostro se volvió rojo escarlata, casi estaba brillando. -¡Solo dormir, obviamente!- ¡ni que fueran a hacer más! ¡Apenas estaban comenzando a ser adolescentes!

¿Y cómo demonios funcionaba el sexo entre vivos y muertos, de todos modos? ¿Siquiera podían hacerlo? Y sí podían hacerlo, ¿podría quedarse embarazada de un muerto? Y sí se quedaba embarazada ¿el bebé estaría vivo o nacería muerto, o sea, siendo fantasma? Y a todo esto… ¿cómo se sentiría hacerlo con Toshiro?

-Karin. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?- la voz acusadora del chico que le gustaba la devolvió a la realidad, haciéndola notar que probablemente no se vería muy bien estar mirándolo fijamente con la cara roja por varios minutos pensando en cosas indebidas después de su ofrecimiento de dormir juntos.

-N-nada…- murmuró nerviosamente. –Como sea. ¡¿Quieres dormir conmigo o no?!- exclamó un poco demasiado a la defensiva.

Él vaciló por un momento, antes de suspirar y acostarse a su lado, aunque por encima de las sabanas.

-Bien.-

Ambos recostaron la cabeza sobre la única almohada, sin poder dejar de mirarse hasta que lentamente el sueño comenzó a invadirla y ella cerró los ojos, acurrucándose más cerca de él que pasó una mano gentilmente por sus cabellos. Eso la hizo sonreír, y entonces se quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Toshiro ya no estaba por ningún lado. De hecho, aún seguía muy oscuro.

Se levantó torpemente debido a los rastros persistentes de somnolencia y se frotó los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero todo en ella le decía que debía salir de la habitación y bajar. Y sin embargo, una gran parte de ella también estaba aterrada de salir del cuarto.

Tragando saliva, tomó un celular que no se parecía en nada al suyo y sin embargo lo sentía como suyo, se puso unas zapatillas de dormir que no tenía idea de dónde salieron y dejó su habitación. Salió hacia el pasillo y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras.

Entonces escuchó el ruido.

Era apenas perceptible, no llegaría al segundo piso, pero ya en las escaleras se dejaba escuchar que definitivamente alguien estaba en la casa. Y no estaba haciendo nada bueno.

Terminó de bajar con pasos tan silenciosos como los de un gato y una gracia nada propia de ella. Pasó el recibidor y se asomó por la pared que daba a la sala de estar. Entonces lo vio.

Era el tipo castaño de lentes, solo que ahora no traía lentes y su peinado era diferente. Él había quitado la televisión de la pared y ahora usaba un soplete para acceder a la caja fuerte que había estado oculta tras el televisor.

Ella volvió a la oscuridad del recibidor y desbloqueó el celular, poniendo la opción de grabar. Apretó el celular en su mano, que era más grande de lo usual y cubría perfectamente el celular ocultándolo de la vista de otras personas.

Estaba juntando valor para comenzar a grabar al bastardo cuando de repente sintió un tirón en el cuello de su pijama y una mano cubriendo su boca.

Fue arrojada bruscamente al suelo de la sala de estar y el celular cayó de su mano, pasando perfectamente por una ranura especialmente amplia en el piso de madera, aunque el castaño no parecía haber notado eso, pues estaba demasiado ocupado sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-Siempre supe que serías una molestia, niño.- dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado alzando el arma mortal.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, de repente pudo sentir el cuchillo enterrado en su garganta.

El dolor fue horrible, abrumador, insoportable, pero aun así alcanzó a soltar un gran grito haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el castaño huyera y que voces y pasos frenéticos se oyeran bajando por el segundo piso, pero Karin no prestó atención a nada de eso, ni siquiera al horrible dolor que ahora sentía disminuir mientras lentamente perdía la consciencia.

Todo en lo que Karin podía pensar, era en que esa voz no fue la suya, sino más bien la de…

-¡TOSHIRO!- gritó al despertar de ese horrible sueño, sintiendo las lágrimas bañar su rostro.

Él se despertó también, viéndose pálido y tembloroso, totalmente traumatizado y paralizado por el terror, y ella supo que habían soñado exactamente lo mismo. No, no soñado. Habían recordado. Eso fue un recuerdo, el recuerdo de cómo murió.

-Karin…- murmuró él con voz rota. Ella de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo, y lo habría besado con desespero solo para sentir que él estaba bien, pero en ese momento su familia invadió la habitación.

-¡Karin!- gritaron preocupados.

Su padre fue a abrazarla de inmediato, provocando que tuviera que soltar al chico fantasma. Yuzu también la abrazó. Ichigo la miró preocupado, pero sus ojos también estaban volviendo al chico fantasma y a las cadenas envueltas alrededor de él y de la habitación. Luego tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Toshiro, pero no podía quedarse a consolarlo, tenía que actuar ahora que el recuerdo seguía fresco en su mente.

Rápidamente se zafó de su padre y su hermana y corrió aun en pijama hacia la sala de estar, pero luego tuvo que correr en dirección a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo grande, entonces regresó a la sala de estar, ignorando las miradas confundidas y preguntas desesperadas de su familia.

Buscó el lugar que quería y gruñó al ver una alfombra allí. Quitó la alfombra y casi vomita al ver manchas oscuras en la madera de esa parte del suelo. Ya no parecía sangre, pero ella sabía que esos eran los rastros de la sangre del chico que amaba. Él murió justo allí.

Hizo esfuerzos para controlarse a sí misma, tomó aire y se arrodillo justo en esas manchas, entonces comenzó a machacar la madera del piso.

-¡Karin-chan ha enloquecido!- gritó Yuzu entre preocupada y asustada.

-¡Karin, no puedes destruir la casa!- gritó su hermano.

-¡Sí alguno de ustedes intenta detenerme les juró que les voy a tirar todos los dientes!- gruñó deteniéndose un segundo de su labor antes de reanudarla.

Finalmente hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que su mano pequeña entrara y buscó tanteando por lo que quería. Jadeó con alegría al sentir una pieza fría de un material diferente. ¡Era el celular de Toshiro!

-¿Un celular?- preguntó confundida su hermana. -¿Pero qué hacía ahí?-

Karin maldijo entre dientes cuando el celular no se prendió, luego quiso golpearse por estúpida. ¡Por supuesto que no encendería! ¡Llevaba dos años allí! ¡Necesitaba cargarse! Estaba un poco cubierto de moho pero aun así debería funcionar.

-¡Yuzu, necesito tu cargador portátil!- gritó a su hermana, que solo la miró con más confusión. -¡Ahora, Yuzu, ahora!- mandó gritando aún más fuerte, por lo que finalmente reaccionó y abandonó la sala para ir por su pedido. –Papá, tú ve por las llaves del auto.-

-¿Pero por qué, mi dulce ángel, qué está pasando?- se frotó la nuca, confundido y preocupado.

-Tenemos que ir a la estación de policía.-

Karin no respondió a ninguna de las muchas preguntas de sus familiares ni tampoco dijo nada, pero se recordó a sí misma decirles luego a los tres lo mucho que los amaba cuando aún confundidos, preocupados y dudando de su cordura Yuzu le trajo el cargador, Isshin encendió su camioneta e Ichigo le trajo su abrigo cuando los cuatro subieron al automóvil y emprendieron camino a la estación de policía más cercana.

Con el celular ya conectado, Karin lo limpió un poco con la manga de su abrigo y lo encendió luego de unos minutos. Contuvo un grito de victoria cuando este se prendió sin problemas. Apareció la pantalla de bloqueo pero ella la quitó rápidamente recordando la combinación de su novio-fantasma en el sueño.

Buscó a través de los archivos, rogando porque estuviera allí, rogando porque el video se haya guardado.

No sabía por qué, pero presentía que ese crimen había quedado sin resolver, presentía que tenía que llevar esta prueba a las autoridades, algo en ella simplemente lo sabía. Tal vez este era el motivo por el cual Toshiro no había ido al otro mundo.

El miedo de que al entregar esta prueba él desapareciera la congeló por un momento, pero no iba a retroceder ahora. Era más importante hacer justicia que su egoísmo de quererlo siempre a su lado.

Finalmente, halló un video de media hora de duración y lo presionó.

En la pantalla solo se vio oscuridad por un momento, entonces un borrón brusco y más movimientos indefinidos, luego fue cuando notó que el celular ya estaba debajo de las maderas, pues la única luz entraba por una ranura desde el punto de vista de la cámara. Y entonces, como si fuera un milagro, el rostro del castaño psicópata se vio perfectamente por la ranura, al igual que el destello del cuchillo en su mano.

-Siempre supe que serías una molestia, niño.- su voz se escuchó claramente, y Karin decidió pausar el video antes de que tuviera que volver a revivir esa horrible escena que había experimentado en carne propia.

-¿Qué es eso, Karin?- preguntó seriamente su hermano.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, su padre paró el auto.

-Ya estamos aquí.-

Los cuatro entraron a la estación y los policías conversando alegremente en el escritorio los miraron con curiosidad al ver a toda una familia en pijamas a esta hora de la noche.

-Disculpen, pero tengo una prueba para el caso de un niño llamado Toshiro, no tengo su apellido pero sé que su caso no fue cerrado ¿o sí?- los guardias la miraron confundidos, luego miraron a su padre, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué prueba tienes, niñita?- preguntó divertido uno de los policías.

En toda respuesta, Karin les tendió el celular y les dijo que reinicien el video. Ellos así lo hicieron y miraron con el ceño fruncido, entonces ella escucho tenuemente la voz del asesino de su primer amor, y luego el grito estridente de su amado muriendo a manos de ese bastardo.

Todos se estremecieron, y Yuzu de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarla al ver las lágrimas correr nuevamente por su rostro.

-Esto es…- el otro guardia tragó saliva. –Esta niña acaba de resolver el caso Hitsugaya.-

-¿Caso Hitsugaya?- indagó confundida, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- dijo el primer guardia. –Hijo adoptivo de Ichimaru Gin y su esposa Rangiku. Gin solía ser jefe de la policía, pero se retiró cuando no pudo encontrar pruebas suficientes para encarcelar al hombre que creía que apuñaló a su hijo.-

-Pero tenía razón. Fue Aizen.- murmuró el otro guardia. –Ni yo lo creía. Aizen siempre pareció tan amable… y apuñaló a un niño de doce años por un puñado de billetes en una caja fuerte.- se llevó las manos al rostro. –Tenemos que llamarlo, Hisagi-san, tenemos que mostrarle esto de inmediato.-

-Tienes razón, Kira.- asintió, luego miró a la familia. –Tendrán que quedarse a declarar. Necesitamos despertar a mucha gente y podría tomar un tiempo.-

-No me importa, haré lo que sea por Toshiro.- dijo decidida.

Los policías la miraron con confusión.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eran amigos en la escuela, acaso?- preguntó el llamado Kira.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin y… algo por el estilo.- rió nerviosamente, comenzando a pensar qué demonios diría para explicar cómo sabía todo lo que sabía.

Para cuando los padres adoptivos de Toshiro llegaron, Karin reconoció a la mujer tetona, al hombre de cabello plateado aunque ahora no estaba sonriendo, y la bibliotecaria, dándose cuenta recién ahora que ella era la hermana mayor de la que le habló.

Cuando les mostraron el video, las dos mujeres lloraron de modo tan desgarrador que casi rompe su corazón. El llamado Ichimaru Gin las consoló por un momento, pero luego tuvo que irse a hablar con unos policías llevándose el celular.

Pasaron un par de horas y finalmente fue llamada a una oficina, donde se encontró siendo observada por la familia de Toshiro, los oficiales de antes y varios otros policías desconocidos.

-Eres la niña de esa vez…- murmuró impresionada la bibliotecaria. Karin solo agitó una mano hacia ella con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Te llamas Kurosaki Karin, verdad?- preguntó seriamente el padre adoptivo de Toshiro, a lo que asintió. -¿Puedes decirnos cómo conoces a Toshiro, Karin-chan? Ninguno de nosotros tres nunca oímos de ti y sabíamos de todos los amigos de Toshiro, que no eran muchos para el caso.-

-Yo…- vaciló, por un momento olvidando su excusa ya premeditada. –Yo lo conocí en una tienda una vez. Él me ayudó con mis compras y yo… simplemente me agradó mucho. No lo culparía por haberme olvidado, en realidad solo fueron unos minutos pero… nunca lo olvidé.- se mordió el labio, esperando que eso fuera lo suficientemente creíble.

La familia de Toshiro compartió una mirada y ella supo que no le habían creído del todo, pero se lo dejaron pasar.

-Sabemos por lo que nos dijo tu padre que viven en la que antes fue nuestra casa. Dinos… ¿Dónde estaba el celular? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- preguntó Ichimaru. -¿Cómo sabías desbloquearlo? ¿Cómo sabías del video?-

-Yo…- no estaba preparada para tantas preguntas. –El celular estaba debajo del piso, entre la madera. Lo vi brillar y lo saqué por curiosidad. Y lo desbloqueó solo por… suerte… Y encontré el video cuando estaba husmeando. Eso es todo.- se encogió de hombros.

La familia no pareció tan convencida, pero los demás parecieron creerle. Le hicieron un par de más preguntas que respondió más fácilmente y luego finalmente fue libre de irse, no sin que antes las dos mujeres casi la ahorcaran en un abrazo mientras le agradecían.

-Muchas gracias, Karin-chan.- ese fue el único agradecimiento que recibió de Ichimaru.

Su padre los llevó de vuelta a la casa y, antes de que pudieran comenzar a interrogarla, Karin saltó fuera de la camioneta y corrió hacia su habitación, rogando que por favor él siguiera allí.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y jadeó ante lo que vio.

Toshiro… ya no estaba. Las cadenas que normalmente rodeaban la habitación habían desaparecido.

Él ya no estaba.

Revisó en cada parte de la habitación, luego en toda la casa, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Su familia la siguió sin dejar de preguntar el porqué de su actitud, pero cuando finalmente dejó de buscarlo y aceptó que ya no estaba, ella solo pudo caer de rodillas sollozando desgarradoramente, y ellos dejaron sus preguntas para abrazarla, brindándoles un consuelo que agradecía pese a que no era suficiente para parar su sufrimiento. Nunca sería suficiente.

Un par de meses después, se enteró por las noticias que ese psicópata de Aizen Sosuke fue arrestado y le dieron cadena perpetua. Eso fue un buen consuelo, pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

Poco tiempo después de enterarse de eso, sonó el timbre de su casa y cuando fue a abrir la puerta se quedó con los ojos muy amplios al ver a la familia de Toshiro en su pórtico, los tres muy sonrientes.

-¡Hola, Karin-chan!- la saludaron alegremente en perfecta sincronía.

-Hola…- los miró dudosa.

-Lamentamos venir sin avisar, pero de nuevo queríamos agradecerte.- murmuró la hermana de Toshiro, que ahora sabía se llamaba Hinamori Momo.

-No es necesario.- se frotó la nuca tímidamente.

-¡Pero claro que lo es!- aseguró Rangiku. –Falta que te demos todo nuestro agradecimiento.-

-No, de verdad.- agitó las manos con nerviosismo. –Para mí es suficiente solo saber que ese psicópata de Aizen fue encarcelado.- suspiró con tristeza. –Ahora Toshiro podrá descansar en paz.- eso era lo más importante.

-¿Descansar en paz?- la familia se miró entre sí, los tres confundidos.

-Karin-chan…- murmuró Gin lentamente. -¿Sí sabes que Toshiro despertó del coma, verdad?- Karin se congeló por completo.

-¿Coma? ¿Qué quieres decir?- negó con la cabeza. Sí esto era una broma, era una muy cruel. -¿Toshiro estaba en coma?-

-¿No lo sabías?- Momo se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no!- chilló aún sin poder creerlo. -¡Pensé que estaba muerto!- ¿él estuvo todo este tiempo en coma? Y ahora… -¿Él está… vivo… y despierto?- tomó los lados de su cabeza con las manos, sus ojos muy abiertos por el gran shock.

-Casi muere.- murmuró Rangiku con amargura. –Pero lograron salvarlo aunque… estuvo en coma por dos años. Aunque milagrosamente despertó el día siguiente al que tú llevaste la prueba. ¡Fue un verdadero milagro!-

Karin sintió todo su mundo tambalearse y una gran mezcla de emociones llenar su mente. Alegría, alivio, incredulidad y tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la idea de que no iba a volver a verlo jamás y ahora venían estos tres y le decían que…

-Oigan.- una voz muy familiar se hizo oír de repente. –No tienen que hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí, ya saben.- los tres se apartaron de pronto, dejando que la joven Kurosaki vislumbrara lo que nunca creyó volver a ver.

Allí estaba Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro. En carne y hueso, ya sin cadena en el pecho o encadenándolo a una habitación. Él vestía unos jeans y una camiseta negra con una chaqueta verde. La miraba con absoluta indiferencia ¡pero era él! Estaba vivo, estaba aquí, justo frente a sus ojos.

-Toshiro…- se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando no llorar como una estúpida y espantarlo.

Él la estudió con la mirada.

-No recuerdo haberte conocido en ninguna tienda, Kurosaki.- masculló con frialdad.

Ella solo pudo reír como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Sí… supuse que no me recordarías.- murmuró intentando fingir que ese hecho no le dolía.

Todas esas horas que compartieron en su habitación mientras era un fantasma solo vivirían en su memoria, pero estaba bien con eso, era mejor a que él esté muerto.

Hitsugaya la miró con el ceño fruncido, como intentando descifrarla, luego se acercó un par de pasos y se inclinó levemente ante ella, dejándola un poco confundida.

-Muchas gracias, Kurosaki Karin, por hacer justicia en mi nombre.- agradeció con una calidez familiar brillando en su mirada, pero esta de inmediato desapareció y él se volteó hacia su familia de chismosos que no habían quitado sus ojos de ellos ni por un segundo. –Ya le dije gracias ¿podemos irnos ahora?-

-¡Claro que no!- chillaron las dos mujeres, y en ese momento Yuzu apareció y por supuesto que los invitó a tomar el té, por lo que las dos no perdieron tiempo en arrastrar a los dos albinos dentro de la casa, ignorando las protestas del más joven.

Aunque Toshiro no pudo escapar, Karin sí pudo. Le encantaba verlo, de verdad que sí, pero sentía que sí seguía mirándolo y él le devolvía la mirada con tanta indiferencia no aguantaría mucho y rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, por lo que prefirió simplemente retirarse a su habitación.

En un intento de desviar sus pensamientos del chico que amaba en el primer piso, tomó el libro de parapsicología y siguió leyendo en donde se quedó, que era justamente el último capítulo.

Este capítulo hablaba sobre aquellos que estaban atrapados entre la vida y la muerte y cómo afectaba a sus almas. Karin leyó con desinterés las páginas que hablaban sobre esos que volvían de la muerte y tenían poderes de sensibilidad espiritual impresionantes, pero luego sus ojos se ampliaron al leer sobre las almas de las personas en coma.

Aparentemente, cuando una persona estaba en coma su alma podía salir de su cuerpo, aunque seguiría atada en cierta forma a él. La mayoría de estas almas no podían alejarse más de tres metros de sus cuerpos, pero había otras que podían alejarse todo lo que quisieran. La cadena se alargaba haciéndose cada vez más y más transparente excepto por los eslabones más cercanos al cuerpo y al alma, algunas almas por volver invisible a sus cadenas al alejarse tanto muchas veces no podían encontrar de nuevo sus cuerpos y eventualmente la cadena era cortada y morirían del todo.

Karin siguió leyendo más y más hasta que llegó a la parte que más le interesaba. Las almas de las personas en coma encadenadas a un objeto o lugar. Estas almas seguían unidas a sus cuerpos, solo que también estaban atadas y por estar atadas no podían regresar, a veces esta atadura significaba que tenían un rencor, un recuerdo muy fuerte, o un guardián que los quería cerca para proteger su alma después de haber fallado en proteger sus cuerpos.

Al leer eso, los ojos de la Kurosaki más joven vagaron inconscientemente hacia el dragón pintado en la pared sobre la cama, y casi se va de espaldas al ver los ojos destellar de rojo por un milisegundo, pero fue tan rápido que se obligó a sí misma a creer que fue solo su imaginación y ya.

Volvió a leer y pronto se topó con una página que hablaba sobre los recuerdos. Estas almas con sus cuerpos en coma a veces no podían recordar mucho o casi nada de sus momentos en plena vida pues al ser arrancadas de sus cuerpos muchos recuerdos se quedan allí, o bien puede ser que se estén protegiendo de algún recuerdo traumático. Aunque esos recuerdos podrían querer volver cuando el alma optaba por dormir.

Bueno… eso explicaba mucho.

¿Pero por qué?

-¡¿Por qué tenía que decir todo lo que quería saber en el último MALDITO capítulo?!- chilló sumamente frustrada.

¡Hubiera agradecido mucho esa información antes de pasar meses deprimida y con el corazón roto creyendo que había perdido para siempre a su primer amor!

¿Quién fue el bastardo que escribió ese libro?

Se fijó en el nombre del escritor y finalmente tuvo a quien maldecir.

¡Maldito sea Urahara Kisuke!

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir hecha una furia, solo para congelarse al ver a Toshiro parado fuera de su puerta.

-¿Estás bien? Escuchamos gritos y todos prácticamente me obligaron a venir a ver cómo estás.- comentó mientras entraba a la habitación. –Veo que no cambiaste mucho mi habitación… Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a la nueva pese a que técnicamente llevo dos años sin estar en esta.- se sentó en la cama con naturalidad.

-Bueno… supongo que te tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte.- murmuró un poco incómoda. –Debió ser duro para ti pasar tanto tiempo en coma.- pero era mejor a estar muerto. –Supongo que aun te estás adaptando a la nueva vida en la que despertaste.-

-Supones bien.- él seguía mirando alrededor de la habitación, apenas prestándole atención. –Ah, Hyorinmaru.-

-¿Disculpa?- lo miró con las cejas en alto.

-Hyorinmaru.- señaló al dragón pintado en la pared. –Yo lo dibuje allí. Vi un cuadro suyo en un museo y luego lo estudié en la biblioteca porque me fascino. Se supone que es un guardián celestial, que protege las almas de aquellos que lo pinten en su hogar y lo admiren sin temor a pesar de ser un gran dragón de hielo. Me alegra que siga aquí.- sonrió levemente mirando al dragón.

-Elegí esta habitación por él, en realidad.- o más bien se quedó en esta habitación por él, pero… detalles.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora te protege a ti, Kurosaki.- se encogió de hombros. –Eso me agrada, después de todo te debo el que hayas hecho justicia por mí.-

-¿No puedes pintar otro en tu nueva habitación?- él negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué?-

-Se supone que él me sigue protegiendo incluso sí ya no estoy aquí, solo que tú serías su nueva prioridad. Sería blasfemo pintar uno nuevo, como sí no confiara en su protección ahora.-

-Oh, eso es complicado.- frunció el ceño.

-No tanto. Solo debo dejarlo así y confiar en él.- alzó los hombros.

-Oh.-

Se quedaron en silencio.

Karin estaba incómoda. Ella seguía enamorada de él, aunque no tuviera idea de todo lo que pasaron, y sentía que sí seguía estando a su alrededor tarde o temprano se expondría a sí misma y quedaría como una estúpida. Quería que la dejara sola para que pudiera lamentarse en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo lo quería lo más cerca posible.

No quería volver a perderlo nunca. Fue horrible pensar que se había ido para siempre.

-Oye, Karin.- se sobresaltó ante su repentino llamado, pero más al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

-Me dijiste por mi nombre.- susurró impresionada.

-N-no… No lo hice.- él ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

-Ah…- ¿tal vez se lo había imaginado? -¿Qué querías decirme, de todos modos?-

-Quería preguntarte por los libros que tienes en el escritorio.-

-Oh, eso.- se sintió un poco decepcionada. –Puedes llevártelos, son tuyos. Y yo no soy muy fan de leer.- solo leía cuando era invierno y hacía demasiado frío para tolerar estar fuera.

-Tal vez otro día.- se acercó al escritorio y los ojeó. –Oye… estos no son míos.- señaló a los cuatro libros nuevos.

-Esos los compré para mí pero no me gustaron, llévatelos.- mintió un poco, puesto que había estado leyéndolos y eran muy buenos pero no iba a decírselo.

-Es extraño… de alguna forma siento que ya los leí.- murmuró mientras pasaba las páginas de dos de los libros. Karin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso recordaba algo, aunque fuera inconscientemente? -¿Sabes qué otra cosa es extraña?- la miró fijamente con tanta intensidad que la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Qué?- inquirió de modo apenas audible.

-Por alguna razón, realmente quiero salir de esta habitación e invitarte a tomar malteadas conmigo, a pesar de que estamos casi en invierno y odio las malteadas. ¿Eso tiene sentido?- la miró como esperando que ella tuviera la respuesta.

Karin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de largarse a reír con ganas.

Él definitivamente algo recordaba. Y aunque nunca recordara todo, eso era suficiente para ella. Más que suficiente.

-Tiene mucho sentido.- le sonrió cálidamente y el chico cambió su anterior mueca de molestia al escucharla reírse de él por una mirada llena de tanta adoración y familiaridad que hizo su corazón acelerarse como solo lo hacía en su presencia. –Y me encantaría salir a tomar malteadas contigo… o café, sí hace demasiado frío.- al oír eso, Toshiro finalmente le sonrió.

-Suena bien… Karin.-

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Ahora sí, esto está oficialmente terminado n.n

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden q las amo con todo el kokoro! :3

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
